Destino
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: El destino puede controlar a nuestro "yo" material, pero a nuestros sentimientos, nada ni nadie los puede cambiar. Este fic participa en el reto "Friendzone" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas". (ItaHinaNeji)/(NejiXHanabi)


**Nota: **Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden. Este fic participa en el reto "Friendzone" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"

**Destino**

—_Mi destino era contraer matrimonio con la heredera del clan—_ Miró con un frio semblante como la suave seda de la castaña se deslizó por su blanca piel dejándola al desnudo.

—_Mi destino era procrear junto con ella a los próximos líderes del clan—_ De mala gana se recostó sobre ella, flexionando su pierna dejando al descubierto su intimidad y como si no fuera nada del otro mundo entró.

—_Mi destino era amarla, pero… ¿Acaso el destino manda en lo que deba sentir?, esto... es solo mi obligación—_ Una vez superada la barrera del dolor de la primera vez, comenzó a embestirla un sin número de veces, la idea no lo excitaba en lo más mínimo, si su situación actual era esa, era por una única razón, un recuerdo.

—_Hinata…—_ Abrió los ojos, y las castañas hebras de cabello se convirtieron en azuladas, su mirada llena de prepotencia se transformó en una de las más dulces, sus labios entre-abiertos lo invitaron a besarla, deslizando luego su nariz por el perfil de su cuello, aquel olor a lirios se transformó en lilas, cada poro de su piel deliraba con lujuria por esa mujer, el deseo en él aumentó, y ello, aumentó las sensaciones que sentía Hanabi, su ahora esposa.

Neji la penetraba suavemente, nada brusco ni torpe como lo hizo al inicio, dejó escapar de sus labios un par de suspiros, acompañados de sus incesantes gemidos al sentir sus labios besar sus senos, su sueño se había vuelto realidad, ahora es la nueva líder del Clan y había contraído matrimonio con el único hombre que se había adueñado de sus noches e ilusiones desde niña, su serio semblante, su crudo carácter y su odio a la familia parecían desvanecer entre sus brazos, se sintió dichosa al creer que poseía tal poder en él.

El momento llegaba a su fin, Neji conservaba la mirada en ella, sonriendo al mirar el rostro de su peliazul, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los pequeños rastros de dolor y placer en sus ojos mientras jadeaba y se aferraba a sus hombros.

—Ne-Neji…— su voz lo volvía loco, sello sus labios en un beso, su sabor lo embriagaba, apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, y cuando sintió desfallecer la llamó en busca de que terminara junto a él.

—Hinata…— Lo que siguió no le agradó en lo absoluto, sintió oposición mas no le importó, dio la estocada final y terminó en su interior, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, aquella mirada furiosa volvió.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?— Hanabi lo empujó, mientras tomaba una de las sábanas blancas y se cubría, Neji confundido se puso de pie y tomó una de las sábanas y la amarró a su cintura, camino al baño, —A donde vas…— Neji volteó, el byakugan en los ojos de Hanabi se activó violentamente, se sentía humillada, ultrajada, hasta en ese momento sus pensamientos se centraban en ¿Ella?, definitivamente Hanabi era otro cantar comparándose a Hinata: fuerte, llena de carácter, orgullosa, altiva, prepotente, una verdadera Hyuga, ¿Que tenía ella que Hanabi tuviera que envidiar?

—Hanabi Sama, ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento— Hizo una reverencia, esperando que descargara su furia sobre él, mencionar a Hinata en ese momento… era una desfachatez, algo imperdonable.

Había luchado incansablemente para que Hiashi la tomara por heredera, no podía negarlo, si, Neji ama a Hinata, punto, nada que entre a discusión, ni todos los dioses, ni el consejo de ancianos ni el maldito sello que lleva en su frente podrían borrar esos sentimientos de su corazón, sintió desilusión al saber a Hanabi proclamada heredera, y peor aún mirar los preparativos de su boda, su corazón se rompió al ser partícipe del comité que selló a Hinata, mirarla gritar mientras colocaban esa maldita marca amarrándola de por vida a proteger a la familia principal, y escuchar a su inocente amor llamarlo —_Neji Sama—_ le produjo ganas de llorar.

—Hanabi, solo soy Hanabi, ¿Que tan difícil es llamarme así?— Más que a pregunta eso sonaba a recriminación, —Ahora soy tu esposa, no vuelvas a nombrarla en nuestro lecho— las lágrimas amenazaron con caer, pero nada pasaría, ella era Hanabi Hyuga, pateó la sábana con fuerza, cubriendo sus pies, dio media vuelta e intentó dormir, Neji se irguió nuevamente, tomó su ropa, se dio una ducha rápida y salió a caminar.

.

* * *

.

Los días fueron pasando, los desayunos cordiales entre ellos era pura apariencia, luego Neji desaparecía y volvía las noches, para cumplir con sus "obligaciones", el semblante frío del Hyuga hería una y otra vez el corazón de Hanabi, el deseo terminó sin ni siquiera haber comenzado, las misiones aumentaron llevándose a su esposo durante días fuera de casa, los deberes para ella aumentaron, mientras la rutina y el trabajo como líder la consumían.

Pasaron los meses y Hanabi comenzó a flaquear, su imponente figura comenzó a demacrarse, tal vez deba culpar al estrés o tal vez a "su rechazo", o quizá ambas la estaban enfermando, llegaba a tal punto de aburrirse de todo y abandonar lo que hacía, se levantaba y dejaba a todos atrás, se encerraba en su habitación en completa soledad, algunos juraban haberla escuchado llorar, pero de una cosa si debemos estar seguros, Hanabi solo tenía una cosa en mente: —_Hinata...—_ su amada hermanita le quitaba sin darse cuenta lo que por derecho le pertenecía, tenía que deshacerse de ella, en una reunión con la hokage, tomó una decisión, que quizá, era beneficioso para todos.

Por otro lado había cierta personita que ignoraba todo lo que sucedía, gozaba de su nueva situación, Hinata se sentía libre, no le importaba llevar ese sello, la presión sobre ella terminó, vivía junto a la familia secundaria, claro que sus deberes aumentaron, se encargaba de preparar las comidas y los ungüentos junto con las abuelas del clan, cuidaba de la ropa de los miembros del consejo y era quien pasaba una limpiada a la colección de Kimonos tradicionales pertenecientes a la familia principal, para luego salir a entrenar, su satisfacción era saber que nadie esperaba nada de ella, ella pensó en superarse para sí misma, para en algún momento cuidar de Neji y Hanabi, así como cuidó de su antiguo amor durante la guerra, sus pensamientos y deseos se concentraron en ello, pero aquella mañana, todo cambiaría al mirar a Hanabi a los ojos.

Esa mañana corrió al bosque preocupada, cierto azabache la esperaba como siempre, desde que regresaron de la guerra se habían hecho muy amigos, aquel temor que infundía en ella se convirtió en confianza, y quizá también… en un poquito de cariño.

—Siempre llega tarde…— con sus dos dedos golpeó cariñosamente su frente.

—Itachi San— frotó suavemente el lugar del golpe, —Go-Gomenasai…—

—¿Sucede algo?— la miró con ternura, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—E-Eto…— Hinata dudaba, no le gustaba quejarse de las cosas.

—Sabe que puede contármelo Hinata San— Itachi no era de esos hombres persistentes y atosigadores, pero en esta ocasión le preocupaba mirarla de esa manera.

Hinata no podía engañarlo más, —E-Es Hanabi Sama, está muy triste, pálida… casi no come y pasa mareada, no se… no sé cómo acercarme a ella, e-ella… me rechaza— se sentía muy triste, un consejo no le caería nada mal.

Itachi la escuchó en silencio, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Hinata era tan inocente y gentil, de pronto, su mirada aguda y su semblante fío volvieron, había cierta cosa que comenzó a incomodarlo, la solucionaría enseguida: —No sé cómo se manejen las cosas dentro de su clan, pero le aseguro… que ella la necesita más que nunca, debería hacer los posibles para acercarse a ella, ahora—

La insistencia del Uchiha hizo sospechar a Hinata, algo debía estar ocultando, mucho más por la forma en la que habla, casi… es un susurro, pero hizo caso omiso a lo pensado, en ese momento otro sentimiento estaba surcando sus pensamientos, y más su corazón.

—Itachi San, pero y usted…— Hinata lo miró, un extraño sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, extrañamente, no quería dejarlo solo.

La mirada de Itachi volvió a suavizarse, -La esperaré en el lugar de siempre-

Hinata comprendió, el viejo roble, donde entrenaban desde hace unos meses, tal vez la palabra "siempre" sonaba exagerada, pero… ese lugar parecía desde siempre tenerla feliz, dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente a casa, cuando el Uchiha la perdió de vista.

—Puedes salir…— no quitó la mirada del lugar por donde Hinata había desaparecido, pero en su voz se escuchó un deje de cansancio,

—¿Qué haces con Hinata Sama?— Neji apareció, estaba molesto.

—Deberías preocuparte más de tu esposa y de tu clan, en lugar de perseguir a Hinata San— Itachi metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y caminó tranquilamente, haciendo caso nulo al arranque de furia de Neji.

—Quien eres tú para aconsejarme algo como eso… simples palabras de un…—

—¿Asesino?— Itachi paró en seco y lo miró de perfil, —Hinata no te necesita, quien te necesita es tu esposa— cerró los ojos y siguió su marcha.

Neji estaba furioso, pero el sentimiento de frustración no tardó en inundar su corazón, corrió a toda velocidad cuando encontró algo que lo descolocó por completo.

Hinata abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hermanita.

—…yo… perdóname— Hanabi estaba a punto de llorar, de pronto, su semblante se descompuso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Hinata la miró, —Y si vamos a un médico… te veo mal…—

—No creo que sea para tanto, estoy bien…— Hanabi respiró y se sentó correctamente, soltándose del abrazo de Hinata.

—Tomé una decisión, iré…— Hinata sonreía, el corazón de Hanabi junto con el del curioso que las estaba escuchando se oprimieron.

—Es peligroso, además yo soy la líder del clan, si te metí en esto puedo sacarte, no tienes por qué…— pero Hinata cayó sus palabras.

—Es mi sueño hecho realidad, por favor, Hanabi Sama— este fue el detonante para que sus lágrimas cayeran, su hermana se marchaba, tal vez haberla ofrecido al nuevamente formado escuadrón ANBU en busca de deshacerse de ella fue la peor idea, jamás se le ocurrió que después de todo lo que ha hecho ella fuera a actuar de semejante manera, pensó, que su corazón guardaba resentimiento desde el momento de haber sido sellada, pero todo lo contrario, albergó mas amor que nunca, Hanabi nunca podría alcanzarla, ahora comprendía el por qué, Neji la amaba.

—Es curioso el momento en el que te das cuenta de las cosas, y comprendes los sentimientos de los demás— Tras el curioso castaño se encontraba cierto Azabache.

—¿_Cuándo demonios llegó_?— se dijo para sí mismo, conservando su semblante, habían cosas más importantes en que pensar.

—Tú sabes a donde irá—, eso era una afirmación.

—Al escuadrón ANBU, por supuesto, será mi subordinada— lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, lo cual asustó por completo a Neji, la perdería.

—Este asunto no te compete Uchiha, ¿Por qué la quieres alejar de su familia?—

—Nuestro deber como ninjas implica no solo obediencia, sino sacrificio—

—Hinata Sama es…—

—Libre, su voluntad es protegerlos, mejor ocúpate de tu esposa, si amas a Hinata, al menos por ella deberías aprender a valorar a su hermana—

Neji enfureció, cuando volteó el azabache había desaparecido, miró nuevamente hacia aquel cuadro, donde Hanabi lloraba junto a su hermana mayor, quizá, solo pensaba en él, ese egoísmo la estaba lastimando.

Saltó y se acercó con calma hacia ellas, Hanabi dejó de llorar, volviendo a retomar su semblante frío, a diferencia de ello, Hinata corrió hacia él.

—Neji Nii-San, ¡Adivina!— su sonrisa era llena, de verdad la hacía feliz la idea de… ¿dejarlo solo? —Seré miembro del escuadrón ANBU, cuando padre lo sepa… estará feliz—

—Hinata Sama ¡No!, yo… necesito hablar con usted…— Neji regresó la mirada hacia Hanabi, ella lo entendió y se levantó con solemnidad, dejándolos solos.

—De que deseas habla…— pero su oración fue cortada, Neji la calló con un beso, por instinto Hinata lo empujó, —Pe-Pero que…—

—Te amo… te amo a ti… y no a Hanabi— Neji se acercó suplicante, no podía callarlo más, entonces Hinata entendió, a que se debía tanto dolor en su hermana, con más razón, debía marcharse.

—Neji Sama…— otra vez el honorífico que tanto le fastidiaba, —Usted es esposo de Hanabi Sama, su deber es honrarla— Hinata hizo una reverencia e intentó retirarse pero nuevamente el agarre de Neji la presionaba.

—Hinata, por favor, yo…— Neji sintió remordimiento.

—Hanabi es mi hermana menor, yo la amo… al menos, podrían intentar ser amigos y ser más cordiales con su trato, ella, está sufriendo—

—Hinata Sama…— Neji la soltó.

—Neji Nii-San, sean muy felices… yo… ya me voy…—

Y esa fue la última vez que la vio a solas, la siguiente se encontraron en una reunión del clan donde la despedían, en unas horas la acompañó junto a Hanabi a la entrada a la aldea, ella y un grupo de Ninjas (incluido el maldito Uchiha) irían a una misión en busca de paz. No la vería durante tres largos años.

.

* * *

.

Los días fueron pasando, era hora de conversar, caminó hacia el despacho de Hiashi donde la encontró sentada frente al escritorio.

—Hanabi…— Esto lo haría en recuerdo de ella, de Hinata.

—Que sucede Neji…— la voz cansada de Hanabi lo detuvo a meditar, extendió su mano hasta el pergamino, tomando la pequeña mano de su esposa.

—Necesitamos conversar, nosotros… no estamos bien—

Genial, esto le faltaba, si quería su libertad se la daría.

—Que sucede…— Hanabi no evitó el impulso de tomar su mano con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos preparada para lo que venía, a quien engañaba, ella lo amaba.

—Yo… amo a otra persona—

—Hinata, los vi— Hanabi era sincera, intentó no espiar pero le fue imposible.

—Hanabi Sama estoy consciente de nuestra posición, no la amo, pero… al menos quiero intentar…— le era difícil pronunciarlo, ¿Cómo pedir a aquella joven que había convertido en mujer que fueran amigos? ¿No se supone que antes de contraer nupcias debían haberlo sido?

—Será un buen paso para comenzar— una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de ambos.

Los meses fueron pasando, el trato entre ellos fue más amistoso, en poco tiempo supieron que Hanabi estaba esperando un bebe, un pequeñito se formaba en su vientre, Neji sintió emoción, se permitió descubrir ese nuevo mundo junto a Hanabi.

Los años fueron pasando, sus deberes como padres eran compartidos, Neji y Hanabi lideraron con sabiduría el clan.

Año nuevo se acercaba, los líderes del clan asistieron al festejo junto con el heredero, en ello una tremenda multitud se reunió bajo la torre del hokage.

—¡Llegaron!—

—¿Estas seguro?—

—Si, llegaron…—

Neji dejó a Hanabi junto al niño mientras se acercaba, miró como triunfantes bajaban los ninjas de la torre del hokage, primero Itachi como líder del equipo, luego Sasuke, Sakura, Sai… pero entre ellos quien más resaltó era…

—_Hinata…—_ Su cabello recogido en una coleta, portaba un bonito kimono, conservando la humildad de siempre, pero lo que realmente lo lastimó fue mirarla tomar el brazo del Uchiha mientras el depositaba un beso en su frente.

—Aún no la olvidas— Tras él se encontraba Hanabi, seguramente Ko se encargó de su pequeño.

Neji meditó su respuesta, —Hanabi Sama sabe hacerme feliz a su manera— sabia claramente que no podría olvidar a Hinata, pero también sabía, que podía darle un cariño especial a su esposa, a la vez madre de su hijo, la abrazó y se acercaron a saludar a los recién llegados.

Poco tiempo después, Hinata e Itachi se casaron, aun en contra del viejo Hiashi y de todo el consejo del clan Hyuga, aquí lo único que importaba era la palabra de Hanabi quien la apoyó incondicionalmente, vivieron en una pequeña casita, lo suficientemente alejados como para estar solos, y lo suficientemente cerca como para relacionarse con la gente a la que amaban, pintando como en un lienzo en blanco su nueva vida, Neji intentó hacer lo mismo, pero a su manera, aprendió a amar a Hanabi, su matrimonio era mucho más estable y armonioso, Hanabi se sentía dichosa, sabía la realidad de su vida, pero lo que más le hacía feliz, es saber que ese vínculo de amistad que por alguna razón Hinata forjó entre ella y Neji, quizá algún día, se convierta en amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y con ustedes Roji con su nuevo éxito: Friendzone everywhere! Para contratos llame ya al 1800Escarlata.

:v si escribía tonteras antes por el estrés, comprenderán que será el doble por la depresión pos-nohacernada (vacaciones infinitas)

Bueeeeeeeno, no se que decirles, "Del odio al amor hay un paso", también pienso que de la amistad llegar a la mutua comprensión y a la aceptación de la persona está un solo paso, aunque, mi guía favorito dentro de la friendzone (Severus Snape) indica que frente al sentimiento de rechazo y ausencia del ser amado hay una sola palabra: "Always".

Otra cosa que les comento… por si se acaban de dar cuenta mis queridos lectores… es el primer super-párrafo-cortito lemon que escribo en mi vida, si lo encontraron frio y falto de sentimientos, gomenasai.

Comentarios, Peticiones, (Piedras, palos y antorchas para medio-matar a Roji por no actualizar sus fics pronto) un review por favor.

Recuerden que los amo con amor, comprensión y ternura.


End file.
